Home and Love
by ME132
Summary: The eldest daughter of Aragorn and Arwen witnesses a reunion between her parents. Very sentimental if i do say so myself.


Home  
  
Disclaimer: nope, I don't own the lord of the rings, but lets all take a moment and think about how much more fluff there would be if I did---------- --------------------------------ok that's long enough. ONTO THE FIC!  
  
AN: the children, except for Eldarion belong to Bwitched83uk, we are just really close friends and she lets me use them, thank you Sadie!  
  
This story is dedicated to my friend Chelsea, who I am still trying to convince to get an account of fanfiction.net AND USE IT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You can see how anxious my mother is. How any moment she knows that, my father will be coming home. She paces back and forth by the window, pausing every few moments to look out into the falling snow, hoping to see him rife into the stables.  
  
It has been three months since Ada left to see Uncle Eomer in Rohan, and even though I have missed him terribly, I know my mother has missed him tenfold of that. Ever since I was born, I knew that my parents loved each other very much. When I was very little I thought it was love because they would kiss and hold hands all the time. When I was young girl, I though it was love because of the look on one of their face when the other entered the room. How their entire face would light up with happiness and their eyes would sparkle with glee. Now at age fifteen and a young woman I still believe all of that and more. Even after over 20 years of marriage, I would admit any day that my parents still acted like newlyweds.  
  
It does not bother me to see my parents' display of affection. The handmaidens and attendants will turn away and blush if my father kissed my mother before them. I am half elf, and so like my older brother and younger sisters, we know that love is a beautiful thing, and that it does not have to be private to be shown.  
  
Nana is beginning to play with her hands she is so nervous. I smile at this; it is rare that I ever see her acting this way. I walk up to stand beside her and take one of her hands, stopping her movements. I give it a reassuring squeeze and smile at her, "Naneth, you are acting silly. Ada is fine; he will be here any minute." I told her.  
  
She turns to me and sighs, "I know Galadwen. But I have not been separated from your father this long since you were a baby. I just want to have him home again."  
  
I smile again and nod at her. Turning around I walk back to where my siblings are. My eighteen-year-old brother Eldarion is standing by the bench, leaning against the stonewall. On the bench where I was a few moments ago, my two sisters now occupy it. Eleven-year-old Celebriel sits impatiently, swinging her legs back and forth. Very different from the pose of eight-year-old Luthien, who sits carefully with her hands in her lap.  
  
Kneeling down before my two sisters, I say, "When Ada comes home, remember, let Naneth see him first. Then go up and give him your hugs, understand?"  
  
Luthien nodded politely. Celebriel stuck out her bottom lip in a pout but agreed anyway. I turn my head to face Eldarion and he smiles at me. He must have been thinking the same thing.  
  
Suddenly I hear a sound from the window. Whipping my head in that direction, I see my mother clap a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp and her eyes light up. Listening I could hear the sound of hooves beats. Ada was home.  
  
Naneth turns to us and smiles, "Girls, Eldarion, Ada is back." Eldarion and I burst out into laughter at what she says next. A sly smile forms on her lips as her eyes look over all of us, especially Celebriel; who was always up for a challenge and said, "Race you there."  
  
She lifted her skirts and ran from the room, Celebriel close at her heels, trying to see if she could beat her mother at the race. Luthien looked at me questionably but as soon as I nodded, she was off after the others. Eldarion and I quickly made our way down the steps of the front hall and ran outside into the night and falling snow.  
  
Within a few moments, I saw Ada come out of the stables holding a small stack of blankets. I feel Celebriel start to run, but I quickly grab her shoulder, reminding her what I said earlier. Ada's eyes meet my mothers and a grin splits his face, his eyes shining in the dark. Looking beside me, mother's eyes light up with tears and she runs at him, holding her long skirts above the inches of snow and leaps into his arms yelling out his name. I burst out laughing when they fall off balance and crash backwards into the snow bank against the stable. Some men that went to Rohan with my father laughed and clapped for the royal couple's reunion, others just shook their head and went to unpack their horses.  
  
Slowly my sibling and me begin to walk towards Nana and Ada. As we get closer, I can see that they still have not separated from the kiss that they began sharing as soon as my mother was in his arms. Gradually they pulled back, my guess, from lack of air. My father smiled lovingly at my mother and kissed her softly, whispering words I could not hear. My mother smiled at whatever he said and wrapped her arms around him, not even caring that they were both covered in snow.  
  
While watching my parents, Celebriel managed to free herself from my grasp and her and Luthien ran at my father leaping onto him and my mother with a cry. I would have run with them too, but then I remember that I am nearly a grown woman.  
  
My father laughs as he untangles himself from the kisses and hugs from my sisters and mother, he manages to push himself out of the snow and brush most of it off. He then bends down and takes Celebriel and Luthien in his arms in a huge embrace, holding them tightly as they laugh. He puts them down slowly and then turns to Eldarion and I. I cannot help myself any longer. I forget my role as a princess and I run at him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. The snow that he did not brush off melts into my dress and I shiver at the cold, but I do not care. I missed my Ada too much. He looks at me and smiles when we pull away.  
  
"Welcome home Ada." I said happily.  
  
I feel him kiss the top of my snow-speckled head, "It's good to be back."  
  
I then let him go and he goes to greet Eldarion. Soon my mother is back in his embrace, holding him as if he would disappear if she let go. I watched Ada lift Naneth's chin so she would face him and even though I cannot hear him from where I am standing, I know what he says.  
  
"Amin mela lle." He said, before leaning down and covering her lips with his own. I feel the corners of my mouth turn up in a grin. Shivers go up and down my spine, but I know that it is not from the cold. I feel my heart swell in my chest at the sight of my parents being together again. Their love is undying and will last far longer than that dreadful day when my father passes onto the hall of Mandos. Nothing will keep them apart for long; my father will always come back home to my mother's arms. Taking a deep breath, I look up to the stars and silently wish that one day I would find someone for myself that will love me as much as my father does to my mother. I will show that man the same affection.  
  
I am broken from my thought as I feel Eldarion's hand on my shoulder, "Galadwen," he says, "come one, lets help the men in the stables."  
  
I nod at him and turn to the group of men leading their tired horses into their stalls. My father's closest friend Legolas spots me and smiles. He waves me over to say hello. I feel myself blush as he smiles at me, and something flutters in my stomach. Maybe, true love was closer than I thought.  
  
END!! Wasn't that soo adorable!! I just loved writing that!! 


End file.
